SNAPE
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: !
1. Chapter 1

**80 Maneiras de Irritar Snape **

**Esta foi uma fan fic retirada do site SnapeFest **

**O nome da Autora é Viviane Lockhart. **

**Resumo: **

Manual escrito por uma aluna pentelha e totalmente sem noção do perigo.

Não tente seguir essas lições!

**1) Abra caminho prá passagem dele jogando pétalas de rosas. **

Snape: O que diabos está fazendo?

Vivi: Jogando flores!

Snape: Gosta de flores? Vai amar as que colocarei em seu túmulo.

**2) Esconda-se atrás dele e grite: Professor sua capa está pegando fogo!  
**Snape: De novo não! *batendo a mão na testa*

**3) Abrace-o sem dar explicações. **

Snape: O que está fazendo?

Vivi: Te abraçando.

Snape: E posso saber por que?

Vivi: Ordens de Dumbledore.

*Snape pensando* Dumbledore está realmente ficando gagá.

**4) Grite esporadicamente: "Menos 10 pontos professor Snape" **

Snape: 10 pontos a menos prá SUA casa.

**5) Durante uma aula, tape o rosto com as mãos e quando ele chegar perto grite: Achou! **

Snape: A senhorita faz tratamento prá doenças mentais?

Vivi: Não! Por que?

Snape: Pois deveria.

**6) Siga o pelos corredores de Hogwarts imitando-o. **

Snape: O que a senhorita está fazendo?

Vivi: Nada. *cara de anjo*

Snape: Se um dia precisar de uma nova sombra lhe aviso.

**7) Faça um feitiço para os cabelos dele ficarem cheios de cachos. **

Snape *pensando*: Por que será que todos olham prá mim e riem? *levando as mãos a cabeça.* VIVIANE LOCKHART! SE EU TE PEGAR!

Bem há essa hora você já deve estar bem encrencada! Se não tiver sido expulsa, morta ou coisas do gênero, você conseguiu uma proeza. A continuação é por sua conta e risco...e bota risco nisso!

**8) Pegue um bolo de chocolate e coma tudo durante a aula dele. Ofereça o prato sujo prá ele lamber. **

Vivi: *com o prato sujo na mão* Quer?

Snape: 10 pontos da sua casa. E corra prá cozinha prá dar um jeito nesse prato. Do contrário eu vou pegar esse restos e vou misturar em sua poção. E depois lógico testá-la em você.

**9) Vista-se de preto e tinja seu cabelo também. Agora refira-se a você mesma como "Mini-Snape". **

Snape: Já se divertiu? Agora é minha vez! *te pegando pelo braço*

**10) Pergunte prá ele qual seu nome do meio? **

Vivi: Professor, qual seu nome do meio?

Snape: É Severo Tome-conta-da-sua-vida-se-quiser-se-formar-viva-e-inteira! Snape. Entendeu?

**11) Arrume um ursinho de pelúcia bem fofinho e gracinha e coloque em algum lugar onde possa ser visto por todos facilmente. Coloque uma etiqueta nele com o nome de "FOFINHO" e outra com letra de criança escrita: "Pertence a Severo." **

Snape: Ah se eu descobrir quem fez... fez isso! Seu bando de bebês chorões...Minerva?

**12) Enquanto ele estiver dormindo, pegue um canetão hidrocor e desenhe um raio na testa dele. **

Snape: Está todo mundo olhando prá mim de novo...Melhor achar um espelho.

Minutos depois de sua cabana Hagrid escuta um grito horrível.

Bem se ele descobrir que foi você, dê adeus a Hogwarts. Ou você será expulsa ou fará um tour no céu. Tome bastante cuidado ao fazer as próximas lições.

**13) Enquanto ele inspeciona seu trabalho... Pegue sua varinha, coloque-a diretamente entre os olhos dele grite: Lumus! **

Snape: * apontando para o lugar errado* Hoje você vai ter a pior detenção da história de Hogwarts.

**14) faça sua poção toda errada. Sorria enquanto ele passa sermão e pergunte se isso merece detenção. **

Snape: Você acha que manda em mim? Veremos daqui a pouco.

**15) Pegue aquela poção errada e derrube nele. Sorria enquanto ele raivosamente se limpa e pergunte se ISSO merece uma detenção. **

Snape: Detenção? Você merece é ser expulsa. Fora todo mundo *apontando prá você* Você fica prá uma conversinha!

Mais tarde naquele dia...

Snape: Mas por que não Alvo?

Dumbledore: Ora porque a garota é emocionalmente instável. E é obvio que ela quer chamar sua atenção.

Snape: Emoções instáveis? É a sanidade dela o problema! Essa garota é totalmente biruta!

**16) Diga prá ele que você acha que Lupin é o único capaz de assumir a cadeira de professor de DCAT. **

*Snape rangendo os dentes *

**17) Sorria prá ele... o tempo todo. **

Snape pensando: Essa garota consegue ser mais irritante que o Potter. Eu não agüento mais essa fedelha.

**18) Publique um jornalzinho sobre a vida do Mestre de Poções e suas atividades diárias. Chame-o de "Snape Diário". **

Snape: O que é isso? Um jornal? Snape diário? Que %$#*&!

Lendo uma página aleatória...

"Hoje nosso querido Mestre de Poções estará disponível de 6 ás 7 da manhã prá você nas masmorras. Ele tomará seu delicioso café da manhã no Salão Principal e exatamente às 7:50 ele descerá para sua sala prá preparar sua primeira aula do dia.

Se você quer perguntar-lhe algo o faça antes da aula porque seu primeiro horário é aula dupla com Sonserina e Grifinória. Ele costuma ficar muito irritado depois. Abaixo um esquema detalhado da vida de nosso amado professor...

*Amassando o jornal nas mãos* Ah se eu pegar o infeliz que escreveu isso.

**19) Bata palmas sempre que ele acabar de falar. **

Snape pensando: Talvez ela ainda tenha cura.

**20) Pergunte durante uma detenção se ele quer uma massagem. Faça cara bem inocente. **

Snape: Nem pense nisso mocinha!

**21) Vomite em sua poção. **

Ele chega correndo e tira sua cabeça de dentro do caldeirão.

Snape: Você ficou maluca? Essa poção não tem mais serventia! Qual seu problema? Eu sei que hormônios adolescentes atrapalham o cérebro, mas não a ponto de alguém sair vomitando por todo lugar. Merlin daí me paciência.

Bem você sobreviveu. Sorte sua que Snape acha que você é uma doente mental. Você está chegando no limite da paciência dele. Mas não desista se você quer deixá-lo insano.

**22) Quando ele der aquela olhada prá você, faça um olhar igual e retribua. Se ele piscar ou desviar o olhar grite: Eu ganhei! **

Snape: 10 pontos da sua casa!

**23) Pergunte se ele conhece Alan Rickman. **

Snape: Alan quem?

Vivi: Alan Rickman *falando bem devagar como se ele fosse retardado* deve ser da sua família. Ele parece demais com o senhor.

Snape: Tenho certeza que não. E vindo de você isso deve ser um insulto. Não conheço esse Alan sei-lá-das-quantas e nem quero conhecer.

**24) Chame-o de Severo. **

Snape: Se não me engano continuo sendo seu professor. Não lhe dei permissão para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome! 20 pontos da sua casa.

**25) Seja corajosa e o chame de Sev. **

Vivi: Então posso te chamar de Sev?

Snape: 50 pontos.

**26) seja muito corajosa e o chame de Sevynho! **

Vivi: Sevynho talvez?

Snape: 75 pontos.

**27) Seja suicida e o chame de Sev FOFUXO! **

Vivi: Você deixa eu te chamar de SEV FOFUXO! ?

Snape: Agora chega! 100 pontos e mais uma semana de detenção! Agora acha que estou lhe dando a atenção necessária? *olhar inquisidor*

**28) Enquanto ele lista os ingredientes das poções fique dizendo: "Hum...que delícia!". **

Snape: Srta. Lockhart poderia dizer quão deliciosos são esses ingredientes? Eu adoraria ajudá-la em sua degustação. Poderíamos começar com aquelas presas de víbora envenenadas. Quem sabe assim teríamos paz nessa sala?

**29) Pergunte a ele sobre sua higiene e vida pessoal. **

Snape: Acredite você não vai querer saber. *olhar mortal*

**30) Ateie fogo na capa dele. **

Vivi: Sua capa está pegando fogo senhor! Snape: Eu não caio nessa de novo. Nunca mais...

Vivi: Mas senhor...

Snape: Não me interrompa sua insolente! Eu não posso acreditar que esteja tão desesperada por minha atenção assim.

*Profª. Minerva chegando assustada*

Minerva: Severo você está pegando fogo!

Snape: O que? *apagando o fogo da capa e saindo te olhando com raiva*

Minerva: Qual o problema dele? Nem agradeceu a senhorita! Será que ele nunca vai aprender a ter bons modos?

**31) Coloque fogo em suas próprias roupas e insista que ele tem que salvá-la. **

Vivi: Me salva professor eu to pegando fogo!

Snape: *fingindo que não está acontecendo nada*

Vivi: Eu vou morrer! Eu to com medo! *exagerando no drama*

Snape: Sim eu tenho mesmo...*desanimado*

Depois q ele te salvar...

Vivi: Obrigada professor, você é meu herói! *pulando no pescoço dele com felicidade exagerada*

Agora sim você o irritou. Matou de raiva... continue assim brilhando pequeno gafanhoto.

**32) Descubra de alguma forma o dia do aniversário dele. Encha as masmorras com balões pink e fitas douradas e faça uma festa surpresa. **

Snape: Dumbledore meu velho...dessa vez você se superou.

Dumbledore: Oh, severo não foi idéia minha e sim de sua aluna. Ela não é encantadora? *colocando você a frente*

*Faça uma cara de inocente*

Dumbledore: Eu ouvi dizer que ela tem feito muito por você. Fico muito feliz que estejam reconhecendo seu trabalho. Muito atenciosa a garota.

Snape: *virando um copo de whisky* Espero que eu sobreviva as atenções dela.

**33) Faça todas suas lições em papel perfumado e em forma de coração. **

Snape: Que coisa horrível é essa? Uma redação escrita em papel de coração? E que cheiro estranho é esse? Quem será que...? Lógico só pode ter sido ELA! E a nota é mais fácil ainda...*fazendo um grande 0*

**34) Fique rindo durante as aulas dele sem motivo nenhum. Continue assim até que ele te chute prá fora das masmorras. **

Snape: O que é tão engraçado que não pode esperar prá depois?

*Silêncio e mais risadas*

Snape: Estou avisando se não parar de rir testarei a poção de Longbotton em você! *mais risadas*

Snape: Muito bem Longbotton, certifique-se de fazer tudo direito, dessa forma ela certamente ficará envenenada e nós teremos paz por aqui.

*continue rindo*

Snape: Se não parar eu vou te chutar prá fora da sala, você vai sair tão rápido que qualquer pomo de ouro irá sentir inveja de você!

*você não para, ele te pega pelo braço, te põe prá fora e fecha a porta na sua cara*

Só continue se tiver coragem, ou seja, totalmente insana...

**35) Caia completamente de amores por ele. Espalhe isso prá toda escola. **

Snape: Certa vez eu pensei que ter me tornado um Comensal foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu. Agora toda a escola ri de mim, os professores me olham como se eu fosse um pedófilo, essa garota me segue por todos os lados e não meto mais medo em ninguém com ela me chamando de FOFUXO! E Sev. tudo que eu queria...*irônico* que ótimo! Lord das Trevas...Ai vou eu.

**36) Sente perto dele durante as partidas de quadribol. Diga que vai protegê-lo das grifinórias malvadas. **

**37) Pergunte se ele tem medo da luz solar ou se é naturalmente pálido mesmo. **

**38) Assine seu nome em tudo que conseguir pegar dele, incluindo o próprio professor. **

**39) Faça a seguinte pergunta prá ele: "Senhor, Quando vamos engarrafar a fama?". **

**40) Segure a capa dele como se fosse véu de noiva. **

**41) Peça o autografo dele. **

Snape: Vou ficar feliz em assinar sua lápide.

**42) Pergunte: "Quando vamos chegar na parte de cozinhar glória senhor?". **

**43) No meio da aula grite: "Senhor, segure essa pose!". E comece a rabiscar um desenho tosco em algum pedaço de pergaminho. **

**44) Mencione prá ele que quer mudar seu nome prá Severus. **

**45) Durante uma aula pergunte: "Professor qual a cor de sua cueca? O senhor usa né?" **

**46) Pergunte se ele não quer conhecer sua mãe. **

Snape: No dia do seu enterro.

**47) Erga a mão bem alto quando ele perguntar algo. Se ele te chamar ignore a pergunta dele e diga: "senhor, consegue fazer isso? "Aí faça algo bem estúpido. Ex.: enrolar a língua, balançar as orelhas, piruetas, dançar a macarena e etc... **

**48) Desmaie regularmente durante as aulas dele. 49) Escreva e faça coreografia prá uma apresentação na escola chamada: Severus, o Musical. Coloque você como protagonista e também prá fazer todos os outros papeis. **

**50) Se aproxime. Ajoelhe, proponha casamento e corra. Corra muito, detalhe: faça isso no meio do Salão Principal. **

**51) Pergunte se ele quer um pouco de xampu emprestado. **

**52) Corra até ele gritando muito, pegue-o pelo braço, arraste-o até os jardins, aponte uma nuvem no céu e dia: igualzinha ao senhor. **

**53) Toda vez que ele se aproximar, se jogue no chão. Insista que não consegue se levantar sozinha. **

**54) Pergunte sobre a saúde dele. **

**55) Pergunte o peso dele. **

**56) Pergunte sobre o estado de limpeza das cuecas dele. **

**57) Faça cosquinhas nele. **

**58) Pergunte a idade dele. **

**59) Empurre-o no lago. **

**60) Dê prá ele uma camiseta do Metallica ou do Kiss. **

**61) Pergunte sobre a infância dele. **

**62) Pergunte qual é a dele com Lucius Malfoy. **

**63) Tranque-o num quarto coma Profª. Trelawney. **

**64) Ignore totalmente a presença dele. Não preste atenção nem um pouco nele. Finja que não pode vê-lo. Se ele perguntar algo não responda. Se ele ficar na sua frente, finja que pode ver através dele. E quando ele estiver perto e possa te ouvir claramente pergunte prá alguém próximo: Por que o Professor Snape desapareceu? **

**65) Finja que está fazendo uma poção. Jogue um pacote de macarrão instantâneo dentro do caldeirão e quando ele vier dar uma olhada ofereça uma concha prá ele. **

**66) Diga esporadicamente: Severus Snape... o que sua mãe pensaria? **

**67) Quando ele abaixar prá dar uma olhada em seu trabalho, pegue-o pelo colarinho e roube um beijo daqueles. **

Vivi: Continue assim senhor. Muito bom mesmo.

**68) No fim de cada aula dê uma piscadela prá ele e diga: Nos vemos mais tarde Professor. Ponha muito sarcasmo na palavra professor. **

**69) Se levante no meio da aula e tire a temperatura dele. **

**70) Pergunte se ele tem namorada. **

**71) Fiquei mandando beijinhos prá ele durante a aula. **

**72) Morda ele. **

**73) Num momento de silencio, pule na mesa dele aponte o dedo na cara dele e pergunte: " Onde o senhor estava no dia 21 de fevereiro de 1946?" **

**74) Durma durante a aula. **

**75) Se alguém te acordar, fale como se estivesse dormindo: "Severo, querido volta prá cama". **

**76) Dê uma cheirada nele e finja que ficou doidona. **

**77) Dê um soco nele, derrube-o no chão, sente em cima e bata uma foto. **

**78) Enquanto ele dorme faça trancinhas nele. **

**79) Cante a trilha sonora de filmes da Disney, capriche no Hakuna Matata. **

**80) Faça um cartaz imenso escrito: "Fã clube do Sev FOFUXO! Snapinho, o professor mais sexy e tchuchuko de Hogwarts, inscrições aqui. "E cole isso no meio do Salão Principal. Assegure-se que todos vejam seu nome de primeiro da lista **

Gota d'água. Ultrapassou todos os limites.

Snape:* te pegando pelo braço* Você me irrita sabia?

Vivi: Senhor se eu te deixar em paz, minha casa ganha 100 pontos?

Ele nem responde e sai te arrastando pelos corredores.

Snape: Por que me atormenta tanto? O que eu fiz prá você me odiar tanto?

Vivi: Pelo contrário, Sev FOFUXO! Snapinho, Tchuchuko, eu gosto muito de você. *abraçando um braço dele* Prá onde esta me levando?

Uma porta se abre: um quarto, uma cama...

Vivi: Hum...estou gostando...

Snape: Mesmo? É sua detenção...

Ele pega uma corda e te amarra na cama... Vivi: Ora Sev, não sabia desses seus fetiches. Que safadinho! Ele começa um strip bem devagarinho e sussurra em seu ouvido:

Snape: Seu castigo é esse. Olhe bem, pois nunca vai ter. Descobri seu ponto fraco, apenas olhe querida, nunca vai ter...*malicioso*

Vivi: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO! *gritando*


	2. Chapter 2

**Nome da fic: ****Como saber se você é apaixonada pelo Snape.**

**Presenteado****: ****Estamos nas masmorras.**

**Autora: ****Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Censura: ****Livre.**

**Gênero: ****Humor.**

**Resumo: ****Será que você é apaixonada pelo Prof. Snape? Leia e descubra.**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: ****as mesmas pessoas de sempre!**

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: ****Leia acima**

**Disclaimer: ****Aaah, Vocês já sabem qual é! A MADAME ROWLING, É A CRIADORA DE TUDO! **

**Notas: ****Se você não comentar, é melhor morar perto de um hospital, ou saber o numero do SAMU, ou morar perto de um cemitério! *Olhar assassino***

**Como saber se você é apaixonada pelo Snape.**

**Você é mesmo fã de Severus Snape? **

Você pensa muito em Snape? Sim, provavelmente sim, senão não teria entrado no meu site, claro! Então vamos ver... o que você tem a ver com ele? Existem algumas semelhanças? Seu gostos, suas atitudes, têm algo de "snapeano"? Você é realmente enlouquecida pelo mais sexy professor de Hogwarts? Bem, se você dizer "sim" para qualquer dessas primeiras perguntas, leia atentamente as características relacionadas abaixo. Se você concordar com a maioria delas... sinto muito, mas você pode estar prestes a ser internada por "snapetite aguda"!

**Aparência *** Você não lava seu cabelo de propósito só para ele parecer gorduroso.

* Você acredita mesmo que seu cabelo é extremamente oleoso igual ao dele.

* Você está quase sempre mal-humorada. *

Você tenta ao máximo ser sarcástica e irônica com os outros.

* Você já perguntou ao cirurgião plástico quanto custa para aumentar o seu nariz e fazer com que ele fique levemente encurvado.

* Você tenta entrar numa briga na escola só para ver se alguém te dá um soco no nariz e deixa ele definitivamente curvo.

* Você usa somente roupas pretas e cinzas, até mesmo nos dias quentes. (com direito a calcinha cinza também!)

* Você tingiu seu cabelo de preto e cortou na altura dos ombros.

* Você procura não pegar muito sol para deixar sua pele bem pálida.

* Quase se mata estudando química para ser a melhor. (pelo menos é o mais parecido com poções na vida real!)

* Você já explodiu um laboratório de ciências tentando inventar poções... hehehe

* Você está pensando em tatuar a "marca negra" no seu braço.

* Você pediu para sua mãe ou vó fazer uma capa preta bem longa.

* Você passa horas na frente do espelho ensaiando a sua voz para ficar parecida com o jeito com que Snape fala, com um jeito calmo e num tom levemente assassino.

* Você detesta poções de amor.

* Você está pensando em comprar lentes castanho-escuras.

* Você usa quase sempre seu casacão longo preto e adora caminhar apressadamente para que ele pareça uma capa.

* Sua camisola é cinza.

* Você está já há algum tempo brigando com o seu pai porque quer que ele construa uma masmorra na casa, pois você quer que seu quarto seja lá.

**Apaixonite **

* A primeira palavra que vem à sua mente quando acorda pela manhã é : SNAPE

* Snape é o único homem em sua vida.

* Pessoas que algum dia falaram mal de Snape para você simplesmente desapareceram... ninguém tem mais notícias... não se sabe o porquê.

* Te todas as imagens que você pega na internet com relação aos filmes e livros de Harry Potter, 99,999999% são de Snape, incrível, não? * Você sonha com Snape quase toda noite.

* Você mandou fazer um poster de Snape tamanho natural para colocar no seu quarto.

* Até seus professores da escola já sabem que, quando você está distraída, com o olhar perdido, está pensando em Snape.

* Você sorri, dá um gritinho e seu coração dispara cada vez que Snape é mencionado no livro ou aparece nos filmes.

* Você adora abrir o livro na página 394!

* Você delira quando vê Alan Rickman interpretar Severus Snape.

* Você está pensando em fundar uma nova igreja (já existem tantas...mais uma não faz diferença): "Igreja de Severus Snape de todos os milênios" ou algo assim.

* Você passa horas na internet procurando tudo sobre Snape.

* Você está pensando seriamente em falar com J. K. Rowling e pedir para ela escrever a biografia de Severus Snape. (Quem sabe até um abaixo-assinado?)

* Seu livro de Harry Potter preferido é o "The Half-Blood Prince", por motivos óbvios (quem leu sabe!)  
* Você só escreve fanficion tendo como personagem principal Severus Snape.

* Você não consegue falar em outra coisa a não ser Severus Snape.

* Você só tem Severus Snape na sua mente, não pensa em outra coisa.

* Você marcou nos livros todas as partes em que aparece Severus Snape.

* Você comprou uma miniatura do bonequinho de Severus Snape.

* Qual a foto que tem na tela do seu computador? Não me diga que é Severus Snape! * Quando você olha qualquer um dos filmes, não sabe porque, mas tem que repetir pelo menos umas três vezes todas as cenas em que Snape aparece.

* Você procura namorados que tenham cabelos pretos, na altura dos ombros, sejam altos, tenham olhos castanhos e usem praticamente só roupas pretas. Se ele for bom em química, melhor!

Você entrou no meu site!

* Você acredita mesmo que a J. K. Rowling vai fazer Snape se apaixonar, mas ficaria doida e iria querer matar a oferecida que ousasse sequer pensar em ficar com ele no livro. *

Você não acha Snape nem um pouco feio.

* Você acha o cabelo de Severus Snape perfeito.

* Você tem certeza de que o nariz dele não atrapalharia em nada, muito menos um longo e gostoso beijo.

* Você fala para seu namorado: "Você é bonito, é legal mas... sensual mesmo, só Snape...desculpe, mas eu sou sincera! "

* Você assina seu nome com o sobrenome "Snape". * Você cria um site ou blog só sobre Severus Snape.

* Você beija o poster de Snape antes de dormir e diz "Boa noite Sev".

* Você chama seu bicho de pelúcia de "Severus".

* Você quase morreu procurando, mas encontrou, felizmente, uma peruca igualzinha à que Alan Rickman usa para interpretar Snape.

* Você, só você, consegue ouvir em qualquer hora ou lugar a voz de Snape. (Ohh! Eu vou indo, ele está me chamando!)

* Mesmo doente e de cama, você só pensa em Snape.

* Quando delira de febre, o nome que você chama é Severus Snape.

* Quando você entra em alguma loja que tenha coisas sobre Harry Potter, fica enfurecida se não encontra nada que tenha Snape. Pelo menos uma minúscula foto tem que ter, é básico! * Você procura ver todos os filmes de Alan Rickman para fingir que ele é Snape.

* Todas as suas senhas que usa na internet tem algo relacionado com Snape, quando não é o nome dele mesmo! *

Quantas fotos de Snape tem na sua agenda? E no seu caderno? Com certeza são incontáveis...

**Detalhes **

* Seu quarto está sempre na penumbra.

* Você encheu seu quarto de cortinas escuras.

* Está tentando encontrar em algum lugar figuras que tenham a ver com as Artes das Trevas ou Poções para decorar seu quarto.

* Tem um armário cheio de vidros com ingredientes estranhos e com cheiros mais estranhos ainda.

* Qual o nome do seu bicho de estimação? Severus? Snape?

* Qual vai ser o nome do seu futuro filho? Ohhh eu não poderia imaginar... Severus Júnior, claro!

* Você fica comparando professores seus e tenta achar alguma coisa neles que lembre Severus Snape.


End file.
